Fast & Fun
by ExhibitCinnamonRoll
Summary: I just really have some love for QuickSilver..ya know the one that's still ALIVE!...#SorryNotSorry


Outfit Link: .

((Billie's pov))

I sat at my desk twirling my pen between my fingers listening to Let the bodies hit the floor by drowning pool. "Psst." Sara said handing me a piece of paper. I unfolded it and it said. "Kill Yourself Whore! xoxo Mercedes." I crumpled it up and shoved it in my pocket. The bell rang and I sighed in relief. It's over this hellish nightmare. I thought to myself. "Don't forget class your research papers on the female reproductive system is due next Friday." Miss Devi said. She's gotta be my favorite out of any teacher in the universe she's actually nice to us and she's a supporter of literally everything and always encourages us to shoot for the stars. I grabbed my bag and ran outside. I waited outside by the fountain for Peter. I've been best friends with him since I was 3 and we moved down here. despite what everyone says about him being an annoying Jackass he's actually pretty cool to hang out with.

"Billie bestie!" Mercedes yelled running over to me. Mercedes was a daddy's girl to the extreme and got anything she wanted. She reeked of cheap hair dye and spraytan. "What do you want?" I asked in my normal bitchy tone. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over and hang out today the whole cheer squads coming over and even Kurt Madsen!" She said licking her lips. "Wow Mercedes that sounds amazing 13 girls all sharing one guy can't wait to catch your herpes." I said putting my head phones in. "Please Kurt's twice the man that loser of yours Peter will ever be." She said. "You're right Mercedes he is a loser but he's My loser and if you say one more bad goddamned thing about him I'm gonna slap the orange off ya bitch ass." I spat back. "You aren't gonna do jack shit." She said. "Oh really?" I asked crossing my arms clenching my fists. "Billie!" Peter yelled. "Leave the plastic alone come on." He said waving me over to him. "See you're too much of a chicken shit." She yelled. "Bitch don't think I won't" I Said trying to walk back to her only to have Peter grab my arm and pull me down the side walk. "I don't know why you won't let me drag her nasty ass face threw the gravel just once." I pleaded. "Because you're the good one and your grandma would kill you if you got in trouble." He laughed. "Fine... Hey do you think your mom would care if I came over today. I gotta do a report for Miss Devi and I could use some help that's not Nan or Nell." I said as I skipped about a foot ahead of him. "She won't care she loves you always has because you're a good influence on me..we see how much influence you have on me." He laughed.

"Please I could get you to do anything I want whenever I want you Love me." "Pfft." "Don't Pfft me lover boy." I teased as I took off down the road. "Get back here!" He shouted. Before I could protest I was already in his arms and we were already in his driveway. "You dick..This isn't over." I said hopping out of his arms. We walked up the stairs and he unlocked the door. "MOM I'M HOME!" He shouted. No response. "I BROUGHT BILLIE!" He yelled. "I'M IN THE KITCHEN." She yelled back looking at us threw the kitchen arch way thing. "Hey Momma Maximoff." I waved. "Dinner will be done in about an hour hope you like Nachos." She said. "I love em'."I said as Peter grabbed my hand and walked to the basement door. We weren't in the basement for more than ten minutes before the cops knocked on the door. "Peter I swear boy you're gonna be the death of me." I said laying down on his futon. He laughed and ran up the stairs to talk to the cops. I looked around the room and it's strange to say but I feel more at home here with Peter than I actually do at my house. I got up and walked over to his wall of snacks and grabbed a box of twinkies. I sat the box on the ping pong table and put one in my mouth and started playing mrs pac man. After about and hour or so Peter was back with two plates of Nachos and a two liter of Dr. Pepper. "I beat your score and ate your twinkies." I smiled. "Bitch." He said sitting the Nachos and pop on the ping pong table. "Don't hate me." I said with a nervous smile. "Billie I can't hate you. You're.." "I'm what?" I asked. "You're Billie Jean Romanova. The only person who actually gives a shit about me." He said handing me a plate and sitting on the couch. Peter was bummed. He gets like this a lot. Especially when he talks about stuff like that.

I sat beside him and placed my hand on his cheek, making him look at me. "Hey don't get all mopey and shit. Who cares if I'm the only one in this world that gives a damn about you. All that matters is that we care about each other." I said trying to cheer him up. "You know it's you saying shit like that, that makes everyone think we're together." He said returning to his normal asshole of a self. "There's the Peter I know and love." I smiled before taking a bite of a nacho. "Did I hear you right Billie? Did you just say you loved me?" He smirked and leaned closer to me. "Yeah but don't read to far into it lover boy."


End file.
